xLove comesx
by xDelicate-Angelx
Summary: my first fanfic hope you like. if you do please message me for more.
1. Chapter 1

in this world there are 10 different countrys, theese countrys are named after the elements, earth, fire, wind, water, wind, sound, rain, grass, wave and waterfall country. in all of theese countrys are villages and some of theese villages are hidden villages which are also named after elements or parts of nature. each village is ruled by a 'kage' who represents their countrys element type. and the people who live in theese hidden vilages are known as ninja and depending on which country or village the ninja is from usually determins what type of jutsu they have but not always. theese hidden villages are called the village hidden in the grass, rock, rain, cloud, sound, waterfall, mist, sand and leaf.

the village hidden in the leaves is located in fire country and home to many ninja including the famous Uchiha clan along with the Hyuuga's as well. the village hidden in the leaves is the largest and most powerfull village. the ruler of this village is called the hokage and something special happened there. a ninja cursed with a demon inside him his name is naruto Uzamaki who plans to be the worlds best ninja and someday hokage, but not many people beleive that because he is, well kinda stupid.

anyway enough of the background details your all fans so you should know this allready, lets get to the story...

the hidden leave village - konohagakure or konoha for short was peacefull today, no battles, no fights and no missions, this annoyed naruto, a boy who liked to mess around and had bright blue eyes and spikey blond hair, he wore orange trousers and an orange jacket, he loved to go on missions, determend to be the best and to win, and when there where no missions he grew bored and annoyed.

sakura a pretty girl, who wore a red kimono type dress with black shorts and had long flowing pink hair disliked naruto, she found him anoying and usually called him 'nuckle head', sakura liked someone named sasuke who was from the famous Uchiha clan. the Uchiha's where a famous powerfull clan that used something called a sharrigun which was a trade mark they had in there eye which ment in battle they could use it to mimic or see what moves people would do next. but they where all wiped out by sasuke's older brother itachi who he despised for doing this.

sasuke was not really a talkative person, he mostly lend on walls with his hands in his pockets like some cool school boy trying to attract attention. he had spikey blackish blueish hair and he wore 3 quater lenght trousers with a 3 quater length sleeved top which had a huge collar that covered some of his chin. he was kind of mysterious and totally handsome all the girls loved him including sakura's rival ino. ino had really long flowing blond hair up in a pony tail with only a side fringe of hair left out, she wears earings and a body bandages with a purple skirt and purple top over them. she and sakura used to be freinds but they fell out over sasuke. they both like him and compete against him.

naruto desided to use this day to train so he whent to the training grounds. there where the three stumps where and ...some one was there, he saw a head turn round the stump and then it whent back.

"hey who's there?" naruto yelled

but there was no answer. he whent to see who it was but no one was there. 'ah well' he shrugged and started to train by himself.

from a safe distance in the tree's some one was watching, a cute shy girl, her name was Hinata Hyuuga, she was a peacefull soal and very important to her clan, she was the princess and her cousin neji Hyuuga was also part of the clan but he wasnt as royal as her. Hinata wasnt really aloud to fight she was to be protected but she wanted to change her ways, it is hard for her but she will find her own way. neji on the other hand who beleives in fate only beleives that who you are is who you are and you cannot change your path but he soon seemes to be proved wrong.

Hinata has a majour crush on naruto but he never notices her, he always thinks she has a fever or something when she goes all read around him. she desided it would be safer to stay in the trees where he couldnt see her, she felt like a stalker but she loved naruto and watching him train was impressive to her. just then she felt a small tugg on her trouser legg, she screemed and fell out of the tree. the thing followed her. naruto turned round.

"who's there?" he yelled

hinata sat up to find a cute white puppy with brown ears looking up at her. it was akamaru, then kiba came running.

"akamaru what did i say about running off" he gave akamaru a stern look.

kiba was a hot looking boy with brown spiky/shaggy hair, medium to short length. akamaru was his best freind who he took everywhere those two probally ouldnt servive without each other. kiba gave hinata a funny look.

"so what you doing in the tree then?" kiba asked sarcasticly

"err" Hinata said embarrised

just then naruto came rushing up

"hey hinata is that you, are you ok?" he asked

he grabbed her arm and helped her up, she blushed.

"err...na...naruto." she said slowly

"what" naruto asked

"err. thanks" she said embarresed still.

"hey, kiba what you doing here?" naruto asked

"i could say the same to you, i was taking my little buddy here akamaru out for a walk" kiba replied

"im training, want to train with me, ill beat ya" naruto insisted

"oh really, me and akamaru here are sure to kick your butt" kiba said

"hey thats not fair, two against one" naruto said

"its fair to me and where not a two me and akamaru are one" kiba insisted "isnt that right little buddy"

akamaru looked up and gave a short bark back.

"its settled come one, hey hinata you can judge" kiba said

"erm ok" hinata replied as she followed them to the patch of grass.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - the fight

Naruto and kiba where ready to fight. Hinata stood by the posts ready to judge but she didn't like the idea, she didn't want to see anyone get hurt.

"everyone ready" she said courageously

"yeah" the boys called back

"ok start" Hinata commanded

The fight began.

Naruto was eager he would win, he always got cocky in fights. Kiba was sure to win too, but who would it be. Kiba started to circle kiba like some sort of animal and Naruto just looked at him and smiled.

"time to get this party started" Naruto said

He did a few hand movements and made some clones, in battles Naruto always liked to have the first move, kiba was not really surprised he tackled the clones in an easy amount of seconds.

"easy" kiba smirked

"yeah well I'm only just getting started" Naruto boasted

Naruto charged at kiba but kiba had evaded it. Naruto was getting annoyed. He had only just learned a new move…the rasengan and he thought he wouldn't need to use it but now was the time.

"hey kiba" Naruto said coolly, " I guess now you can see my new move"

Kiba looked at Naruto for a second and Naruto did something weird. He held one hand out and his other hand looked like it was trying to paw his hand with out touching it. He did this at rapid speed and produced a blue swirling ball. He charged towards kiba whilst shouting these words.

"rasengan" he shouted

But kiba was smart he knew this move before Naruto had finished preforming it, he managed to dodge out of the way just in the nick of time with out being hit.

"oh you got away lucky" Naruto said and he did it again.

But he forgot that going it too many times used up chaukra and he as foolish, the blue ball was chaukra and chaukra was what a ninja needs to perform genjutsu with means they can sue power, chakura is almost like blood it works through network channels through the body and Hinata being a hyuuga and having the special move byakugan means she can see the network channels and she can stop them flowing and puncture vital organs a deadly trait.

Naruto stood their dizzied a little and he looked around for kiba, but where was he, then he felt a short sharp blow to the stomach, and he fell to the floor coughing up a little blood.

"done and done" kiba said proud "I didn't even need to use any jutsu or even akamaru"

Akamaru barked in agreement

"next time your looking for a fight be prepared, oh and remember you don't have an unlimited supply of chakra you know" kiba added

But Naruto almost did, he had extra, stronger chaukra with was from the nine tailed demon fox inside him, it always kept him alive and even when Naruto failed he always stood up anyway but the nine tailed fox gave him extra help but only when he really needed it.

Naruto was still sat on the floor, kiba and akamaru had gone now and Hinata was alone with him. She ran to his aid.

"Naruto are you all right" she asked bravely

"yeah ill get him next time just you wait" he said

Hinata always admired his determination it was the type of thing that kept her battling. Naruto stood up and waddled away, Hinata told him to get some rest and to take it easy but she knew he wouldn't listen. She didn't want him to get hurt.

Just then a tall dark figure appered in the trees, Hinata was scared who could it bee, she worked out that they where wearing sunglasses so she couldn't see their face and they where standing there waiting, the they started to move closer to her, she wanted to scream but she didn't, the came closer and closer, she closed her eyes and she could feel his breath on her skin, she opened her eyes and to her surprise it was shino. A tall mysterious ninja who wore small black sunglasses, had spicky bushy hair and wore a long coat, he almost looked like some evil professor scientiset. He loved bugs and hi always used bugs when he faught just like kiba and his akamaru, the others found shino a little weird and sometimes they where creeped out by him, he was on the same team as Hinata and so was kiba, Naruto was with sakura and sasuke although sasuke had left the village to become a missing nin (a missing ninja) Naruto is determined to get him back but everyone else is not so sure. Saskura was hit the hardest when he left because she loved him and it hert her so to see him leave like that.

Shino stood there looking at Hinata for a while then he spoke

"there's a new mission available, the hokage wants everyone who is available to come to her office so she can choose who goes" he said "I think you should go"

Hinata nodded "yes ok. When by" she asked

"just go there tomorrow you'll be told what to do" he said

Hinata agreed and walked home to rest, a mission, of what kind, she wondered. Naruto aught to be pleased she thought. She couldn't help run to the others to tell them.

She whent to the local ramen shop where Naruto usually was, she whent in to find him there stuffing his face full of ramen. He turned round.

"hey Hinata" he said with a mouth full, "what are you doing here?" he asked

Just then shikamaru appered

"hey Naruto I thought I would find you here" he said in a dull boring tone

"yeah what of it" Naruto asked

"well there is a new mission that the hokage wants every one available to join"

Naruto jumped from his seat spilling ramen every where

"a mission, finally" he yelled at the top of his voice "I wonder what we ill do or how dangerous it is " he said all excited

Hinata couldn't help smile, he looked crazy.

"yeah well go there tomorrow everyone will be waiting" shikamaru said as he walked off

"is that why your where here to tell me about the mission" Naruto asked Hinata

"yeah" she replied

"why didn't you say earlier," Naruto said "mission, mission, mission" he said as he sprinted out of the shop

"see ya tomorrow" he yelled looking behind him.

Hinata had never seen him so happy but she knew that if all the ninja may be involved it must be a dangerous mission.


End file.
